


Orgia Mode

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: An android was meant to be the standard of perfection, to make up for the flaws of humanity and even surpass their creators. As a CyberLife technician for the RK800 models, this was a concept you understood quite well. However, with this particular mistake, you find yourself overwhelmed by the very androids you were meant to take care of.





	Orgia Mode

**Author's Note:**

> DID I EXPECT TO CHECK OUT DETROIT LET’S PLAYS FOR AN ABSOLUTE ‘PRESS X FOR SADNESS’ MEMEFEST ONLY TO WALK AWAY WITH A NEW ROBOBOYFRIEND? NO ! ! !
> 
> DID I PREPARE THIS LEWD OUT OF THE SIMPLE WISH TO TIE AIGIS’S ORGIA MODE WITH HANDSOME CONNORS FOR NASTY REASONS? OF COURSE ! ! !
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY ! ! !

This was _not_ covered in the CyberLife employee manual.

Ever updated, refined, overhauled, the text in the manual may as well have been a part of you with how much time devoted to studying over the various protocols and guidelines. Incompetence meant immediate dismissal and you never wanted to be severed away with your role as the leading technician of the RK800 models.

Or as you so fondly referred to them as:Connor.

Perfection.

Beyond the technological standpoint and all, you found yourself taken by him. A gorgeous entity full of curiosity, earnestness and drive. Though you were proud to offer your talents on CyberLife's most flawless prototype, you still respected him as his own individual existence, always eager to answer and clarify any inquiries he may have on humans, along with the occassional but often loaded question on his identity, of which you quietly encouraged him to continue to ponder about.

You revered him dearly, lovingly. Joy had to be contained when he asked about love while you found yourself flustered at his ever probing questions regarding the more emotional and even pleasurable significance of intimacy.

And though his continued detective partnership with Lieutenant Anderson brought out further questioning and doubt of his purpose in this particular universe, you still found him to be so utterly flawless.

Unlike you, a human whose flaws validated your personal humanity.

With concerns by your superiors over Connor's investigation into deviancy was leading him down the very same rebelious path, his visits to your work station became more mandatory and frequent as did careful evaluations and tune-ups, the latter of which meant he would have to enter a resting mode while you checked him over.

This was a familiar task to you, one that should have gone smoothly.

But you were simply too caught up in a daydreaming haze of a deviant Connor whisking you away to explore his free will by ravishing you out of genuine desire, which in turn resulted in your mind not being as careful as it should have been.

Ever receptive even seconds after being brought back into activation, Connor could not resist from pointing out the significance of the error you committed, the fringes of his humanity expressed by the the light teasing tone in his voice as he delved and drew out the cause of your mistake.

Such was the kind of moments you always adored and found so precious.

However, you just did not know how to comprehend this when the same sentiment was expressed in varying manners by the multitude of RK800 models you accidentally roused to life.

Though their memories reached up to Connor's last visit a week ago, the beginnings of deviancy were shared equally.

As was Connor's yearning of you, a conundrum that plagued yet intrigued him the moment your hands first touched his face during your initial inspection of him.

And the burning curiosity of how your body looked underneath your work attire. Long had he ran over the simulation of removing your dress during a variety of scenarios.

The glow of red that near engulfed of you would have alarmed others.

You were only excited and thrilled.

The feeling of being overwhelmed was immediate, with you in the center of a crowd of RK800s, all seeking for your intimate and exclusive attention while wishing to take the place of _your_ Connor, who held you from behind.

What you felt was protectiveness.

He processed possessiveness.

Still, as big of a mistake as this was, you could not punish the other Connors for wanting to act out on this sudden and newfound freewill, even as miscule as it was. This mishap was on your end, thus the burden of responsibility fell on you.

As you explained to Connor while murmuring for him to help you out of your uniform.

You always encouraged him to seek out answers and satisfy his curiosity.

It would be no different in this situation.

Though things certainly could never be the same after this moment held in your personal lab space.

Exposed, strip bare, left naked to be seen by surrounding curious eyes.

It was nerve-wracking as it was thrilling to receive so much attention, so much curious hands, so much released desire.

You remained in the center of the prototypes, left to be the one who would be handled and examined thoroughly. Your mouth was subject to experimenting kisses and cocks being shyly prodded inside or desperately pushed within. As you were on all fours, it provided easy access for any of the androids to experiment with the concept of pleasure by positioning themselves behind you and easing into your ass with slow and careful strokes, with others realizing a newfound fascination by coating your skin with pumps after pump of artificial cum.

All were under their own curious and naive senses of free will, but they still managed to work alongside each other to achieve the most pleasurable outcome both for you and themselves. However, one--unsurprisingly--deviated from their consequential standard, being that Connor remained content and fulfilled by claiming the spot beneath you, his face buried into your breasts while his hands seized your hips while guiding them along the thick, long length of his cock.

This spot--whether beneath or right beside you--was his for the taking. A role he would be more than glad to have designated to him for eternity. With the warm, slick heat of your core squeezing around his cock, he was in dire need to have more as he meet your hips with desperate thrusts.

At this point, you may as well have walked up to your superior's office and smashed the CyberLife manual right before their eyes, what with so many protocols broken and tampered with. However, seeing the genuine expressions and noises of pleasure being elicited from your Connor and his surrounding counterparts, you were at peace.

The manual was in need of an overhaul anyway.


End file.
